Chain Letter
by CherryBlossomGirl02
Summary: Anna recieves a VERY scary chain letter from one of her friends. Now the ghost of the chain letter is haunting her. YohAnna
1. The Chain Letter

**Chain Letter by: CherryBlossomGirl02**

**Hi! Here's a new fanfic based on a VERY scary chain letter I received. Ugh I still remember the letter ;;trembles;; Anyway the girl's name is not the real name. I just made it and I didn't continue the chain letter because if I did you couldn't sleep at night just thinking about it.**

**I almost forgot:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SK blah blah blah **

**Legend:**

"**talking" _'thoughts'_**

**(my pointless notes) -signs/blah-**

**Chapter I – The Chain Letter**

It was already evening while a blonde itako was checking her e-mail **(Yes Anna has an e-mail address here and so does the rest of the SK crew)**

'you have 6 unread messages'- it said.

**

* * *

**

**Subject: **Hi Anna-san!

Hi Anna-san! It's me, Tamao. I got my e-mail add. Its . I think Pilica-san already has hers. Umm… I think it's . That's all Anna-san

Tamao

**

* * *

**

**Subject: **Anna-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Hey Anna-chan D Yey! Finally got my e-mail address. It was soo hard to make one! I got help from Manta. Its: - Byeeeeeeeeeee! I got to find my onii-chan. Pilica

**

* * *

**

**Sunbject: **HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Anna! Help me TTTT Pilica's torturing meeee! Can I hide at your place? Please, Please, Pleaseeeee! Uh-oh I think she's back. OK. Bye. Thanks. Ja!

Horo

**

* * *

**

**subject: **Did ya see my onii-chan?

Hey Anna-chan. Did you see my onii-chan? I came back from the Internet Café but when I came back I didn't see my onii-chan ANYWHERE! Just wondering if he e-mailed you. Well, did he? Ok I gotta see if onii-chan is at Tamao-chan's house. Ja Ne! Pilica

**

* * *

**

**Subject: **Hi!

Hi Anna. Well you see I'm staying at Manta's house/ mansion for just this night. We gotta finish our Science project. I already cooked dinner. Bye

Asakura Yoh-

'_Hmm… what's this?'_ Anna thought at she saw the other message from her friend **(me! D)**

**

* * *

**

**Subject:** ...

There was once this very beautiful and charming girl named Shiko Kashimana...

Note: You are given 5 days to send this to 15 people or else…

* * *

"Hmph… does she even expect me to be in that" Anna said to herself

"Now let's see if Yoh's cooking has improved"

Tsuzuku

* * *

**I named her Shiko because Shi- means death and –ko means child so it's Death Child but the last name I just made it up. If you think my Japanese, grammar, story, plot is bad review. If you don't like it I won't continue. **

**Kazuko Hamano**


	2. Anna's nightmare

**Yey! I got reviews! Thank you to all who supported me! The name Shiko is NOT a boy name but a girl name. If it's a boy name how about Hana? It's a girl name but Yoh and Anna still named it to their son! Thanks also to Nami-chan who sent me the chain letter. Thank you… Sorta. Note to everyone who knows my e-mail: DON'T SEND ME MORE CHAIN LETTERS! Please…**

**Disclaimer (again): As always I don't own SK period. **

**Legends:**

"**talking" _'thoughts'_**

**-signs/blah- _.-Flashback-._**

**Chapter II – Anna's Nightmare**

* * *

****

Almost 11pm…

Anna just finished her late night opera "Hmph… today's episode was really boring" she felt a presence but she just ignored it.

* * *

12:30 am

Anna fell sound asleep…

In Anna's dream/nightmare

Everything was black Anna saw a girl with long, dark black hair, a pale face, she wore a maid's dress that was covered with mud. She is very beautiful, no doubt about that but her face was pale and blank. The girl stared at Anna for a few seconds then spoke "She killed me…" The girl said to Anna in a very weak voice.

Anna didn't get what the girl meant "What? Who killed you?" _'Who the hell is this girl and what did she mean when she said "She killed me"?'_

"She killed me…" the girl said again

Anna was getting irritated "You didn't answer my question. My question was Who killed you?"

"She killed me… She buried me alive…" the girl said with tears in her eyes

"WHO THE HELL KILLED YOU!"

"Do not go in your room alone or else you will suffocate…" The girl said one of the lines in the chain letter.

"What?" Anna remembered the chain letter from her friend…

_.-Flashback-._

Do not go in your room alone or you will suffocate-

_.-End of very short flashback-._

"Y-you're Shiko aren't you?" Anna seemed to tremble.

Shiko nodded "You are right Miss Anna…" Shiko came closer to Anna

"S-stay back…"

Shiko came closer… closer… then she grabbed Anna's hand and…

"Ahhhhhh…" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed like it was the end… like it was the end of her life…

End of dream…

* * *

"Ahhhhhh…" Anna had finally woken up. She was perspiring. She looked around her and saw Yoh holding her hand.

"Anna are you alright?" Yoh was definitely concerned about Anna. This was the first time she saw Anna so scared.

"Yes Yoh I'm just fine but will you please let go of my hand." Anna said in her usual icy self.

"H-hai Anna" Yoh let go of her hand "I just came to tell you breakfast is ready.

"Good…" Anna was still trembling. She knows it was just a nightmare but it felt so real. "I'll just go and change…"

"Ok…"

With Yoh…

'_Anna seemed strange today… I've never seen her THAT scared before. I better e-mail Faust and fast'_

Yoh logged in…

Welcome Yoh Asakura you have 0 unread messages-

Yoh composed a letter to Faust:

Hey Faust, Can you please come over and check Anna? She seemed weird this morning. Can you come if you're free today? Thanks!

Yoh Asakura-

Yoh logged out…

Tsuzuku

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Please send me your supports and comments. Please don't think that I will be angry at you if you think my grammar, or anything here is wrong. Please review. Thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter! ;;gives hugs;;**

**reader: Your interested now eh? Well that's good**

**hao's#1fan: REALLY? You really don't care about my grammar? That's good. Well was this fast enough for you? Hey we have the same interest. We both love Hao-sama! Hao-sama rulz! Oh-uh my fangirl's side is showing nnu**

**lil.blu.clover: Yes the chain letter is scary and I mean scary. REALLY scary. I had nightmares about it! Good thing the ghost didn't haunt me. If you want I can send it to you! That is if you like. Thanks, it was so hard finding a good name for the ghost.**

**YamiandAnzu4ever: Thanks very much for reviewing! Hmm… I'm not sure if Yoh will save Anna from Shiko. I'm planning Shiko will TRY to kill Yoh. Also I'm planning Hao-sama to be a part of this.**

**Xbakiyalo: Thanks for your comments. Like you said I left out the 'pointless notes'. The part with the e-mail is that didn't allow hyperlinks. Damn. Oh well. Please review. I'm not offended w/ your reviews at all. **

**-Kazuko-**


	3. Hao's Plan

**Chapter 3 of Chain Letter. **

**Kazuko: Hi minna-san! For those who wants me to send them the chain letter. I'm still finding the chain letter. My e-mail address is not so organized. Please wait for about maybe a day or 2.**

**Legend:**

"**Talking" _'thoughts'_**

–**signs/blah– .-Flashbacks-.**

**Chapter III-Hao's plan**

Yoh was doing his usual thing in the morning… training

Even if he was the Shaman King his training program hasn't changed. In fact its gotten harder.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it Anna."

"No. I'll get it. Continue with your training." Anna stood up and got the door. She opened the door and it was no other than Faust VIII. "What do you want?" Anna said coldly at Faust.

"A-Anna-san. How are you feeling?" Faust asked Anna checking her temperature. "You seem fine. I wonder why Yoh-kun was so worried…"

"Wha-What? YOH! COME HERE!" Anna shouted

Yoh came running in his training outfit. "Ye-Yes Anna…" Yoh said trembling and sweat dropping

"Did you call Faust?" Anna said coldly shooting Yoh one of her famous death glares

"Ahh… Uhh… Yes?" Yoh said sweat dropping more.

Silence… more silence… then… "WHY DID YOU CALL FAUST! I'M TOTALLY FINE!" That's it… Anna was really angry. The nagging took about 7-10 minutes finally she stopped. "Faust, You may leave… NOW!"

Faust shook his head "Not till a check up Anna-san. You may look fine but I can see in your eyes… fright" Faust said "Yoh-kun when you said Anna was weird this morning what exactly did you mean." Faust said looking at Faust.

"Uhh… well… when I woke Anna up she screamed like crazy and she was perspiring. Plus she's been trembling since I woke her up." Yoh explained the whole thing

"Hmm… Anna-san have you been having nightmares lately?" Faust turned to Anna

No response

"Anna-san… we need your answer." Faust said

Still no response

"Anna-san…"

"Fine… I'll tell you. You see I had a nightmare about…" Anna explain the whole thing

While Anna was explaining, Amidamaru noticed that someone was watching. He saw a girl with pale, dark black hair and a pale face. The girl walked away. Amidamaru followed the girl and said "Hey, who are you may I ask?"

The girl looked at Amidamaru then she just smiled at him and she disappeared.

Amidamaru was like he was in a trance. He stood/floated still for a while then he got back to reality.

"Hey Amidamaru, where were you?" Yoh asked

"Yoh-dono… I-I saw a girl… she had a black hair and a pale face…" Amidamaru said

Unfortunately Anna heard the description of the girl. Her eyes widen. She saw ran towards Amidamaru and asked "Was she wearing a maid's dress!"

"H-Hai Anna-sama…"

Anna froze. She saw an image of Shiko holding a kitchen knife with blood stains and she saw the image of Yoh laying on the ground covered with blood. Anna screamed at the top of her lungs and headed for her room.

Yoh and the others followed Anna to her room

"Anna! Anna! Open up the door!" Yoh said banging the door of her room

Anna was curled up not minding anyone. She was trembling. Images of horrible events like Yoh being stabbed or her in buried alive or Shiko killing her friends and loved ones passed through her head. This made Anna more scared than usual

Outside of her room Yoh was still banging the door. "This isn't good…" Faust said "If she continues to be like that she may fall comatose."

These words made Yoh even more persistent. He banged the door louder.

Anna didn't mind these. She continued being scared.

Somewhere where Shiko was at a long haired brunette showed up. "You must be Shiko. The ghost of the chain letter?"

Shiko nodded

He shrugged "I'm Hao Asakura. Do you know who your haunting right now?"

Shiko shook her head

"Her name is Anna Kyouyama…" Hao said

"Kyouyama…" The family name Kyouyama. She cursed that family for the family Kyouyama killed her.

Hao grinned "Do you know how to torture Anna?" Hao asked

Shiko shook her head again

"Kill Yoh Asakura…"Hao said seriously "Kill him and Anna will be so desperate and miserable as you were when they killed you." Hao has something up in his sleeves. He thought if Yoh was killed he could become Shaman King

Shiko followed Hao's orders. Now her main objective was to kill Yoh Asakura. How? That's what you'll see in the next chapter.

Tsuzuku

**Kazuko: Hi! Did you like this chapter? Hope so! Arigatou to the ones who sent me a review. If I don't have many reviews for this chapter. I will stop writing any more fanfics. Thanks!**

**angel my real name: don't worry I won't make anyone gay ((I think)) or yaoi or yuri.**

**I hate yaoi and yuri.**

**Candee: Yes, I HATE chain letters. I didn't write the letter… cause… I dunno. I just didn't felt like writing. If u want to see if it's the same. I can send you the letter. That is… if I can find it**

**Lady Flay: Really raises eyebrow if u think it is one of those friendly, harmless chain letters your wrong. But if you insist I'll _try _to find it**

**hao's#1fan: Thanks for reviewing… again. No, I don't have a talent to write a horror fic. I just… imagined something… I dunno how I right these!**

**YamiandAnzu4ever: Thanks for reviewing **

**Rumia: Arigatou gozaimas for reviewing **

**Pendulumxswing: Hi! Sorry for the corny parts. Not talented in writing… I just made a account since I was bored. Thanks for thinking it's nice**

**Fanfictionrocks: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for not minding my bad spelling and bad grammar.**

**Xbakiyalo: Thanks for reviewing and here's an update.**

**Holy Girl: **

**Callista Miralni: ­­Oh… Really… hao's#1fan says I'm good at writing horror and you're saying I'm good in writing suspense… I wonder if I should believe. Thanks for reviewing **

**Naomi: 0.o Really? I scared the shit out of you? I wasn't even scared while reading my fanfic. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Please... REVIEW!**

**-Kazuko**


End file.
